


[KKH]贪欢

by Monday0627



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL, KinKiKids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 21:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627





	[KKH]贪欢

记07与19年Fns后台车

问：是什么让失踪人口果断扔下码了一半的点梗跑来肝车？

答：是爱情。

1.

把脏衣服塞进洗衣机并整整齐齐挂在阳台，将卧室客厅书房健身间里外擦得透亮，然后开车去楼下步行三百米即可到达的超市搜罗一堆各色食材顺带遛狗，再边听F1赛事重播新闻边钻进厨房完成一顿色香味俱全的午饭，完成以上庞杂家务项目，需要三小时。  
自然，搁在活用统筹计算的效率主义人士手中，要想再压缩出来几十分钟闲余不是难事。堂本光一难得休闲在家，却也不堕于懒散颓废，自觉担当起了一家内政，列出张必做清单日程表，把前段时间因为各自忙碌懒怠收拾而显得凌乱的内务整理得井井有条。  
其实不必如此分秒必争，这也没乱到哪儿去啊——堂本刚一边说着一边从枕头下面巴拉半天，扯出件皱巴巴的松垮睡衣胡乱套在身上——又没人逼着给你上发条，抓紧时间多休息呗。  
他没有得到及时回应。本该跟自己一同从浴室出来的那个人正依旧磨磨唧唧蹲在湿漉漉的雾气里头，强迫症作祟地一根一根清理下水口漩涡中搅成一团的浅色发丝。  
“时间当然不能浪费，能做好多事呢！”清洁工捏着手指振振有词，却很不解风情地错过了无语地坐在床边的爱人关于后半场夜生活的邀约。  
堂本光一得让自己忙活起来，假期的一分钟掰成两半用，才不至于显得像个让爱人奔波养活的吃白饭的。光一脑回路向来异于常人，堂本刚沉默地注视着送到手里的尺寸略显夸张的便当盒半晌，终究没忍心多下嘴吐槽纠正摆摆手走出家门。  
并非是他觉得自己会在辩论里败下阵，而是光一片刻闲不下来的模样就差在脸上刻句——我没空跟你散扯。  
罢了罢了。堂本刚掂了掂手中沉甸甸的分量，转而琢磨着这回又该捞哪一个人帮自己分担比较好。  
可忙成陀螺的弊病不必堂本刚操心提醒就被经纪人犀利地指点出来了。

“……这是什么跨度安排？认真的吗？”许久不曾开工的堂本光一扫了一眼发到手的表格，软软陷在沙发里的身体立刻坐直前倾，没打理的顺毛下瞪大了一双眼睛。

经纪人先生正忙得焦头烂额，喋喋不休地交代嘱咐当日彩排和本番流程，哪有闲情雅致跟他抠芝麻，嗯啊几声随意敷衍，接着朝向堂本刚继续对话。由几个数字组成的时间表述无比扎眼，堂本光一几乎把纸张吞下肚，以为经纪人没听清自己的诉求，又前倾凑近些许距离，指甲用力戳着上头某一个微小的格子打断经纪人的喋喋不休，心急之下关西腔有些刹不住车:“三个小时？？！什么也不干地等上三个小时？？！”  
七点到十点，听上去就很玄幻。  
他不会有满当当的家务活打发时间，也没有电脑游戏作伴驱散无聊，坐在同行间和各种不大能准确叫出名字的人面面相觑——光想象一把，堂本光一就已经手心冒汗。  
漆黑的瞳孔塞满了不可置信，怼得经纪人头疼得咋舌。堂本刚自流程表中抬头望着代替自己和光一纠缠在一处的经纪人，心里莫名有种把几日来的郁结捋顺的舒坦。  
艺人的工作不比上班族固定，每天从出门到回家都未必能卡点，更别提假期与休闲。堂本光一把自己折腾惯了，便不能适应无所事事地度过大段空白时间。经纪人开始还耐着脾气解释是电视台的协调结果，三个小时过得很快随便走走场就能结束。偏堂本光一不依不饶，来回念叨着他会无聊疯掉，愣是不把经纪人的话往脑子里放。  
“以前又不是没等过，光一桑和刚桑要是嫌时间长大不了还去酒店看电视呗，总比我们这些跑断腿的舒坦吧？”经纪人总算忍无可忍，难得毒舌一把地挖苦。  
毕竟十多年前这两人也不是没做过此类糟心事。  
他并未有任何隐射意义，想堵住堂本光一罗里吧嗦的嘴而已。  
然而效果貌似有些过于立竿见影了。  
因为自己话语方落，堂本光一还没来得及反驳，对面一直淡定翻纸页不插入纠缠的堂本刚先一口果茶喷了个彻底。

啊！刚桑怎么了？  
咳……没事……咳……

经纪人注意力被转移，慌慌张张扯着纸巾上去擦拭泼出来的果液和堂本刚沾湿的裤脚。堂本刚没顾及面前乱七八糟的惨状，一把抓来一大团柔软洁白的纸巾擦脸，被呛咳得止不住，因此经纪人便没法及时发现他不知道何时突然通红透了的双颊。

2.  
—这都要开始了你们怎么才来？？干什么去呢？！  
—唔……在房间看电视呢。  
经纪人搓着手跺着脚在走廊来来回回打转，远远瞧见两个慢吞吞的身影如同盼来佛祖救星，顾不得形象挤过匆匆忙忙的staff们小跑冲到跟前劈头盖脸一通冲。走在前头几步的堂本光一眸中闪过一丝慌措，随即支吾着给出一个朴素到诡异的解释。  
鬼知道经纪人在打不通电话时都幻想出了多少种分分钟上周刊杂的夸张结果。  
没沾酒，没沾药，没沾人——最起码是没沾女人——却和中学生过暑假似的钻进空调房看电视？？可十多年前的当下经纪人并没有足够的时间去证实狐疑，因为堂本刚在后面慢慢探出个神情怏怏的脑袋，催促他们不要在过道堵路。  
他如同睡了个回笼觉又被从被窝拽出来，眉眼神思尚笼着朦胧，原本收拾齐整的发尾也俏皮地翘起了一角。  
经纪人骤然觉得自己宛如修学游的带队老师，他下一步工作是则要带着懒洋洋没有团体活动积极性的学生跟别的班级汇合，参加晚上的才艺演出。  
听上去傻点就傻点吧，总比爱闹出事的让人省心。十多年过去经纪人老师没有任何创新进步的精神，如法炮制地丢给两人一张附近酒店的房卡，嘱咐他们千千万万不要乱跑安安静静看电视，等到时间了记得过来。  
为保服务体贴，他连酒店付费台的预算的准备好了。不过大抵走了自己私账，所以只小气地给了一间房。  
开场结束方下后台，堂本光一把吉他递出去的手没来得及完全收回，空着的那只就被急吼吼塞了硬硬的卡片。他错愕的盯着自己掌心房卡上精致的房间号，半晌迟钝意识到后台来来往往全是眼睛赶紧反手要往口袋塞藏。  
可惜晚了，从后面跟来的高见泽已然将乾坤看分明。过长的头发自肩后探来，堂本光一听见耳边传来讶异的声音：“你们也在这个酒店休息啊！那我们可以一起去啊！”高见泽没遮拦嗓音，几乎把堂本光一唬得一哆嗦。“对了，我还带了电脑和游戏机，干脆直接去你们房间吧！”老顽童兴致高昂地提建议，不等堂本光一回话就要扭头招呼坂崎叫些啤酒冰淇淋之类的外卖。  
“不行不行！”堂本光一反应神经总算追上趟，一把拉拽回高见泽头摇如拨浪鼓。  
高见泽怪了：“不是你总在那抱怨闲得无聊没事干么？陪你解闷还不乐意？”  
“....谁无聊了，我还好啊。”  
“嘁，我都懒得数你叹了多少句了。得了别跟我客气，正好人多热闹，一晃眼就帮你把时间打发啦！”  
一口气郁结在喉间，咽也不是吐也不是。  
堂本光一其实也没想好要做什么解闷，更没花心思去想些旖旎风情，只是那张暧昧的双人间房卡递到手心时，他莫名只想和身后那个回头跟樱井先生做模仿秀结果把自个乐得前仰后合的家伙分享空间了。  
仿佛谁也不该多加入。  
理由一时半会找不出，高见泽见这小子的卡壳模样便不等回答，依旧要坚持开party。堂本光一这才急红眼地憋出句“刚需要安静休息会”，而后侧着身子绕过前辈们，拽住了尚在眉开眼笑的人的手腕。  
哎？  
堂本刚不期然感受到了身侧的力度，讶然转眼，见是光一便没有条件反射地把手抽回。可那人好似受了何种刺激神情略显急迫，一头打理整齐的发型好像也有些微妙地蓬起。  
怎么了？走廊人多，即便如此，堂本刚还是觉得光一挨着自己的距离有些过于近了。他不知道高见泽前辈同光一说了些什么话把这死脑筋逗得如此不顾矜持，正要问，光一却一言不答，仓促地同几位前辈打了招呼就反手扯拽着自己拐进偏僻的楼梯通道。  
“喂！光一！”  
身后犹能闻见歌舞晏晏光影绚烂，却被落上的大门阻拦成电影中男女主角私奔时才会奏起的背景音般。楼道的光线不甚明朗，堂本刚只能局促地跟着突然跳脱了神经的人摸索着跌跌撞撞，将那一干人声鼎沸都抛诸脑后。  
但握着自己的手是有力且热烫的。  
“没什么....经纪人给了房卡，说时间太久，让我们回去，看会电视......”  
前方视线晦暗处传来光一含糊不清又怪模怪样的回答，一个影影绰绰的后脑还不甚自在地晃了晃，强行让自己清醒似的。  
所以不是什么楼梯间拥吻偷情打野炮的剧本，单纯是这家伙脸皮薄，不好意思在众目睽睽之下和自己走进同一家酒店罢了。堂本刚哑然失笑，踉跄着三步作两，只觉得槽点过于庞杂无从下口。  
其实本来就没什么可遮遮掩掩的啊，前辈们不照样坦坦荡荡点着外卖挤一屋大醉到天亮？  
偏在他们这里时，任何自然寻常的事情，都会被不可避免地笼上暧昧的色彩。  
心里有鬼，便不能坦荡。  
视线不甚分明，但引领着自己的背影早比遥远记忆深处的孩子宽厚许多。堂本刚恍然间突然回忆起十二年前一桩依仗着年轻气盛恋热情浓而肆意妄为出来的荒唐事，并感叹看来自己跟光一到了老大不小的年纪时依旧不比以往稳重。  
那年的光一亦难得粗鲁又急躁，扯坏了自己一身衣裳，不计后果的放荡行为还遭来老人家一通狠狠的叱骂。  
堂本光一没办法说出来自己心里的鬼是什么，只知道一股脑带着刚往隐蔽的出口窜逃。但他心里又其实无比地清楚着，说他跟刚呆在酒店光看了三个小时电视节目，比说普通热恋情侣盖着棉被纯聊天还没有说服力。  
挺没出息的，四十岁的大男人拉着喜欢的人的手腕时还会控制不住胸膛左侧的过快运转。堂本光一不知道自己越解释越显得色情的行为会不会让刚觉得自己依旧孟浪，身后紧跟着的人仿佛没了生息，指腹下脉搏的跳动也不能传达清楚有效的心理活动。  
觉得孟浪便孟浪吧，认识那么多年，他不至于丢不起这个脸。  
可当自己将要推开出口的铁门，外头一丝路灯的光线随着渺远的汽笛从缝隙中流泻到身上，堂本光一感到身后有温热骤然挨近，贴上了自己的后背，反握住的手心也被痒痒地挠了一把。  
脚步迟钝。

“你要做吗？”他听见刚昂起了头，凑近颈项含着笑意轻喃，暖暖的湿气扑在耳根，却不在炎炎夏日让他感觉烦热。  
“三个小时，看你能不能打发得完了。”小恶魔于渐暗的夜幕里念出了有关情爱的序语，有些逗弄，又有些挑衅。

3.  
热い本当の恋をするなら，  
世界で仆しかいない  
热恋的人好听情歌，年轻时代的一段时光里，堂本刚将前辈的这首曲子听了许多遍。  
当喜欢一个人，跨过千难万阻做出了在一起的决定，两个人的生命便被打碎重塑融合，分不开，剥不离。  
堂本刚一度认为自己和光一都在慌乱的青春中过早地老成了，会平和持重，喜怒常然。可但凡坠入爱情，体会过灵肉交合的至高快感，他们才意识到自己不过是寻常有欲望有索求的普通俗人。会时刻渴望与对方溺在一处，任性抛开所有故作矜持，做一次不知责任的昏君。  
食色性也，人没必要跟自己的原始本能非得一较高下，如果赢了还沾沾自诩。多年前的一场性爱已经记不起是由谁主动挑起，残余的印象中，那年的春夏秋冬都洋溢着枫糖浆似的甜腻。  
堂本光一恋爱了。  
堂本刚也恋爱了。  
这是迎来过往的采访者、合作者、同行与前后辈里心中所感知到的臆测。  
感情的苗头自很久前便跌跌撞撞地成长至茁壮，或许因为那一年气候过于宜人，爱情才显得更加熏醉。堂本刚心满意足于众人眼皮子底下谈地下情的快感，并在栏杆上撑着脑袋看隔壁房间抽空接受杂志采访的光一看得出神。  
那个记者在问些什么?假期的安排，工作的困扰？喜欢的异性穿搭，恋爱的取向？  
总之一定会被光一的各种暴言忽悠过去。  
但是堂本刚恶趣味地想，那位采访者不会知道，里间那张宽大的床，一墙之隔的自己已经大大咧咧占据了好几日。  
那是我男朋友的床。  
所以我在上头如何打滚作乱都是可以被容忍的。  
他把自个想得乐出了声，噗嗤一声笑惊动了隔壁注意力敏锐的光一。光一闻见动静起身打断了交流，讶异地从玻璃推门探头，正对上一张红扑扑的小脸后怔忡，随之也莫名跟着笑起来。  
还从外套口袋里摸出了一把包装纸闪闪发光的糖果递过去，说是采访的人带的，拿去吃吧。  
光一不好甜食，记着他喜欢，才把这零零碎碎揣着。  
被体温融化些许的糖果其实有些粘牙，但堂本刚躺在沙发上含得香甜。  
采访者带来的零嘴是地方特产，寻常商店难以找寻，全一个不落进了堂本刚的嘴，可堂本光一能够将糖果的气味甜度准确描述。  
不难。他将白日里作弄人的小坏蛋摁压在自己的床上，用唇齿堵住柔软香甜的口腔不让其中泄出会让酒店走廊来往住户听见的呻吟时，就可以把配方猜个八九不离十。  
柠檬，香草，蜂蜜，牛乳。  
还有独属自己一个人的堂本刚的味道。  
妻不如妾，妾不如偷，雄性生物骨子里大抵都逃不过禁忌隐晦的诱惑。相同的交合动作换置于不合时宜的空间场地，就会深深刺激到躯体的敏感线，把一切感官能力无限放大，并带来难以抗拒的快感。  
倘若经纪人知道自己开的电视房却被拿来做少儿不宜的运动会不会椎心顿足抓着酒店前台要求退款？堂本刚拉高了口罩，在电梯门打开的一瞬间闪进了梯厢。跟在他身后压低帽檐的人用飞快地速度摁上了关合按键，和所要去的那一个楼层。  
而后安静地分站在对角线。  
如若此时有人正盯着这间电梯的监控，怕也猜不出这两个遮掩形容的人会往同一间房去。他们界限分明地隔开距离，各自盯着不断增长的数字与精巧的装潢，没有任何交流。  
很会装模作样。  
这是堂岛孝平醉酒时曾给出的愤愤评价。  
该讲究的地方不讲究，用不着拉距离的地方可劲儿装大尾巴狼，他们俩玩得怡然自得，旁人可就给折腾得无所适从了。  
电梯安静，钢琴叮咚的曲调纯净又撩拨。堂本刚侧眸飞快地打量了一眼光一紧绷着的身形，口罩下的嘴角偷偷地勾起了一抹弧度，插在口袋里的手指也轻快地跟着音乐微动打节拍。  
他乐得见到光一明明一身火气还得忍耐的样子。  
很性感，包括因为嫌弃电梯运转过慢而蹙起的眉。  
楼层抵达，监控里戴口罩的男子将头更低下些许先行走出，离门更近的那个手挡住电梯门，等人离开了才又拉压几分帽檐跟上。  
所以是认识的人啊.....  
酒店走廊铺着柔软的地毯，脚步声被吸收完全，只能闻见衣料摩擦的窸窣声响。偶尔路过半敞开着门的房间，里头的住客开着的电视上正及时地播放着直播的音乐节目，熟人们热闹的声音入耳，有种说不出的紧张。  
如果被发现就完了吧？本该老老实实呆在现场工作的艺人，此刻居然逃离了镜头的捕捉，跑来酒店偷情。  
到那时，自己就算辩解是来看电视的，也无人信吧。  
“KinKi桑还要等三个小时么？这么长时间该怎么打发啊？”  
“打打游戏聊聊天？后台总该有很多事吧....不过我觉得我是熬不住了。”  
客人的闲散议论细碎传来，堂本刚顿觉脖颈后头的汗毛都竖起。他下意识要回头找光一，但不及他开口，腰侧被一只有力的臂弯强行勾搂，往右边拐去了。  
喂！  
嘘！  
堂本刚想要挣扎，但比自己已然高了半个头的堂本光一完完全全把自己圈堵在了身体和房门之间，那双漆黑的眼珠子里正透着清醒的警惕。  
有人来了，快点。  
搁在自己腰上的手臂未松，气音自挨近的喉间传来。堂本光一严实护挡着身前，摸寻口袋的房卡开门，而堂本刚方在慌乱侧眸见瞧见身后渐渐走近的其他客人了。  
还是几个时髦的年轻姑娘，认人能力自然不是七八十岁老婆婆的水平。  
堂本刚立刻收声屏住呼吸，乖成了猫似的缩着脑袋躲在光一胸前。嬉笑欢语的每一分渐近都叫他心脏加速绷紧。他头一回觉得酒店的刷卡系统那么复杂拖延，恨不得一脚直接将门踢开然后用被子蒙住脑袋谁也不知道自己是谁。堂本刚紧张，堂本光一垂目，只能看见没被口罩遮挡的那双眼睛在强装镇定又控制不住地颤抖着眼睫。他心里便好笑，方才还一副天不怕地不怕的撩拨样，怎么认怂得那么早？于是手下起了逗弄心思，故意错开角度，让门卡系统接连发出错误的报警声。  
于是堂本刚更慌了。  
“你玩够没！”两次失败后，他总算发现了是光一在恶趣味拿自己取乐，气得一脚踩过去，压低嗓音凶巴巴警告。方才还有几十米距离的人们如今抬眼可见，堂本刚甚至能够闻到女孩子们身上的香水味。  
“光一！”  
他认输，手指扯着光一的领口小声求饶。  
可是搂着自己腰的力度好像更紧了。  
而且距离自己特别近的喉结还滚动了一下。  
堂本光一没再耽搁，脸上的神情却透着诡异。他极深地注视了刚的面容，而后抿着唇精准刷房卡，连人一块囫囵推进了幽暗的房间。  
【哎呀，那种男人分手了就分手了，是我及时止损呢！】  
靓丽的女孩子们手挽手，在房门合拢的一瞬间，叽叽喳喳从门口走过。  
堂本刚背靠着房门，闻见声音渐行渐远，心脏失重般坠回原地，却更加难以呼吸。  
因为光一没把房卡插入槽中，就在这一片黑暗里，将他压扣在了房门上，用力地吻着唇舌。  
大概是憋得够呛，等不及了。堂本刚身子发软，手指也不知道有没有起到防滑支撑作用地摁在门板。他双腿间被光一霸道地抵入膝盖，压迫着某一处不说，衣服下摆已经被撩高至胸口了。  
柔软的一点落入了掌心，并在指节间揉捏把玩。  
而半小时前，这只手的主人正在镜头前和镁光灯下跟自己一起弹着吉他。  
空调未启动的房间里闷热异常，黏腻感从触碰的肌肤间漫延开来，难受又难舍。堂本刚不大能分得清楚流淌过颈项的究竟是谁的汗液，只觉得倘若不能将温度降下几分，他怕是会溺死在汹涌的情潮里。  
堂本光一不理睬耳畔支吾破碎地话语，一心一意啃咬追寻着想要逃脱的舌。十几年来，他的吻技还是没有大长进，依旧把人当糖吃似的生吞活剥入肚，只觉得要在各种地方留下自己的液体作为标记才算了事。  
爽不爽无所谓，这个人得是自己的。  
堂本光一的性爱逻辑便是如此简单粗暴。  
堂本刚知晓不能依靠这个精虫上脑的混蛋，便自给自足似的伸手探光一的下身。他今天穿了一条相当修身的裤子，但在现下，便显得有些紧绷了。  
唔.....  
手指擦过中央的昂扬，在自己口舌中肆虐的人顿住，喉间溢出闷哼。  
堂本刚稍稍移开了头，想要躲闪着换一口新鲜的空气，却又被刺激到的男人重新拉拽回，换来一场更加暴风骤雨似的袭击。  
你停——  
摸一摸。  
堂本刚喘着气难以言语，发顶抵在门上生疼，唾液失控地从两个人的结合处流淌下银线。身上的光一不要脸地在自己身上一通乱蹭，明明都四十岁的人了，居然还像初尝人事的毛头小子似的让自己帮他纾解欲望。  
摸一摸嘛——瞧，这家伙又开始闹了——堂本刚耐着脾气接着把手往下探，抚摸上结实紧绷的小腹，往下划过腹沟。薄薄衣料覆盖下的肌肉群在微妙的收动，并与光一渐急促的呼吸频率趋于一致。他慢慢的用指尖挠动，而后包裹，揉捏了一把灼热，自己的唇也被更强的力度咬噬了。  
他便转了手，拉开阻隔二人的衣料，继而向里。  
然后————

“......你方才主动摸我就为了找房卡？”  
堂本光一的欲望悬在半空，尴尬的滴声与闪烁着亮起的灯光里，伴随着空调欢快的运转声，他一言难尽地看着理所当然模样的刚，和左边空荡的裤口袋，着实不知道自己该说些什么了。  
4.  
三个小时呢，你急什么？堂本刚慢条斯理拿着空调遥控器把温度往低了打，然后敞着凌乱的衣服丢下眼睛冒火的光一悠游自在钻进浴室了。  
得，还挺讲究程序。  
堂本光一告诉自己，跟卡槽里的房卡置气很幼稚。  
但是他确实在门口跟卡槽互瞪了整整一分钟。  
并且等他回过神时，浴室里已经升腾起了水雾。  
不得不说，同样是一次胆大妄为的偷情，却和十二年前的两个人有了很大的改变。那时两个二十多岁的年轻人正在蜜里调油的劲头上，肆意随性无所顾忌。他们原只是凑在一处看杂志打游戏，后来不知为何愈挨愈近。他们本来只想小小地接一个青涩的吻，等回过神来时却都不着寸缕地纠缠在了凌乱的床榻。  
堂本光一时常想，自己跟刚的青春叛逆期大抵是全事务所来的最晚的。二十多岁的人扛起高层的压迫，离经叛道地要在一处，把大人们气得火冒三丈，自己也伤的头破血流。  
因此，坠入爱河的小情侣是害怕的。害怕眼下的幸福不过的短暂的过眼云烟，如指尖捧沙稍纵即逝，于是哪怕一分一秒的相守都值得用奋不顾身去珍惜维护。  
谁知道嘴里面有独特风味的糖果融化完后还能不能再买得到呢？  
可如今不必怕了。  
他们回归到了平和的心态，上床做爱也不会是奢侈品。他们大可把时间慢慢浪费在浴室的清扫上，浪费在无休无止鸡毛蒜皮的废话上，盖着棉被看电视也无所谓，往后大把光阴，有的是时间让他们去继续相爱。  
也就不必急到把衣服都撕扯破了。  
堂本刚存了逗弄心思，却高估了堂本光一的忍耐力。他身上的温水尚淅淅沥沥，就看见浴室房门被不速之客闯开，径直抄抱起了自己腿弯，不客气地丢压在了床上。  
但又有些许进步，光一依旧急躁，却能记得把各自的衣服安安稳稳丢抛到隔壁空床上了。  
开了空调的房间比及一开始凉快不少，堂本刚携带一身水汽打了个寒噤，下一秒冰火两重天交融般坠入了滚烫的怀抱。  
衣服已经放好，房卡也回到了该去的地方，屋里温度适宜，时间尚充足，那就没什么值得打搅的事情会发生了。堂本刚知道光一不高兴，便安抚地伸手揉他后颈，主动抬身将胸前茱萸送至口中赏玩。  
意料之中的刺痛传至。  
还真是属狗的。  
电流般的刺痛在忍受范围，成功搅乱了堂本刚的鼻息。他腰身绷紧，一丝未着的躯体被肆意抚摸摩挲，有痒意顺着尾椎骨漫延到大脑皮层，双腿失控地渐渐敞开，并悄悄搭勾在了光一的腰间。  
这一次，他当真摸一摸了。  
光一的性器在他手上勃发，坚硬到了不可思议的地步，并且随着他的撸动而往前模拟性交地挺弄。  
堂本光一恶趣味地挺腰，顶了顶刚的。  
“你也硬了。”他扬眉，颇为骄傲。“但没我大。”他还补充。  
堂本刚便又无奈了，不大想跟他说这到底是几年级中学生才做的幼稚活。  
从浴室沾染的水汽早已经蒸发干净，汗水取而代之地在肌肤上薄薄地覆盖上一层晶莹。吊顶灯的照耀下，堂本刚的脸上有种近似于胭脂颜色的潮红，这个距离间，堂本光一能比舞台上侧眸更加清楚地观赏刚每一丝神情的变化。  
就比如此刻，他微张着嘴，眼眶里水雾迷蒙，明明色气无比，却又孩子似的投来无辜的视线。  
堂本光一不知道在这一瞬间联想到了什么年龄段的刚，挺腰磨蹭的力度收不住，捣得堂本刚生疼。他立刻罢工撒手不肯再帮忙，伸手胡乱在床头柜上摸来润滑和保险套盒子往光一身上丢过去，叫他别磨磨蹭蹭的。  
酒店条件不比家中，东西都不是平常惯用的牌子。但是时间场合有限，堂本光一再不爱拘束也只能老老实实戴套，总不能到时候来不及清理干净让刚夹着精液站在舞台镜头前吧？  
.......好像还不错。  
但是堂本光一也只有想想的份了。  
十几年前背着所有人在酒店里偷欢时缺少经验，加之过度紧张，他们废了好大功夫才完成了拓张与进入。反观如今，两个节操下限一再下拉的大人们驾轻就熟地撇开生涩完成着前戏。堂本刚微闭着眼睫，觉得可以容纳了便出声提醒。堂本光一没完全依着他，又多摁压拉扯了几下，弄得他声线变调才拆开保险套戴上，扶着自己慢慢探入。  
先是头部，而后茎身。他移动得艰难，或许因为时机特别，刚的身体比嘴上嚷嚷的紧张很多。堂本光一身上攀着的手随着自己的深入而收紧，指甲亦渐渐嵌入背脊，身下的呼吸吐气也屏住一般。  
夹紧点。  
此类情状下的刚总是最乖巧听话，一个指令一个动作。  
....也别太紧了。  
堂本光一撑在他颊边的胳膊线条微僵，骤然的压迫感下受不住地憋笑道。  
嘶.....你有完没完！堂本刚睁开羞得通红的眼狠狠瞪过来，一巴掌拍在悬在上方的胸膛上，留下个清晰无比的五指痕。堂本光一却在此刻从善如流，身体力行地搂住他，倾腰用力，把剩余全部满满送入。  
也适时地堵噎住了刚的埋怨。  
满胀的不只是身体的交合部位，还有心脏的空缺处。短暂的神经刺激导致的晕眩后，堂本刚黏人地缠搂住光一结实的脊背，用牙齿去磨咬近在咫尺的喉结。  
你动啊。他收夹后穴，刺激深埋体内的性器。  
虽然自己光是闻着包裹周身的光一的味道就足够达到高潮了。  
堂本光一并未立刻大开大合，只是按照寻常彼此熟悉的频率律动起来，尽管他自己已经被刚勾得欲壑难平。他甚至比在家中时还小心了几分，动作稳稳地碰撞着刚的敏感点，却力度温柔。  
前车之鉴犹历历在目。堂本光一二十代的难以自持害得刚站在舞台上时都浑身发虚汗，站坐皆不适。刚纵着他，自然不会多抱怨，安安静静地呆在他身边，哪怕略显狼狈都礼貌矜持地面对神色各异的同行们。  
年轻气盛，只想着让所有觊觎的眼神明白这个人身上有着独属自己的印记，粗鲁又不知节制。如今此类心思早被岁月冲淡，堂本光一并不较真了。  
顶弄虽有克制，仍旧将交缠的鼻息呻吟挑逗得迷乱。密闭的空间不似曾经那般易被察觉，堂本刚没有隐忍关于欲望的表达，黏腻的嗓音勾绕得堂本光一几乎失控。  
光一，光一，光一.....他重复念叨着名字。  
愉悦的性爱能让人生出幻觉。明明已经时隔多年，明明早已遗忘了前因后果，堂本刚却仿佛在沉浮晃动里，回到了十二年前自己与光一胆大包天瞒背无数眼睛拥吻做爱的房间。  
酒店走廊人来人往，隔音不强的墙板随时都可能将秘密暴露。  
他那时只觉得自己疯了，光一也是。他们大汗淋漓地把工作和身份抛之脑后，躲离所有恶意善意掺杂的窥视，在空调也无法降下的高温里，流连贪欢。  
亲友略察觉，对着自己脖子上一处过于醒目的牙印神色诡异，叹道你再这么依着光一胡闹迟早得出事。  
但出事便出事吧。  
堂本刚没什么所谓的。  
人这一辈子太过短暂，倘若不能为了最喜欢的在最好的年纪放纵疯狂一把，恐怕也过于单调乏味了些。  
只有光一能把他弄得如此狼狈，只有他能。  
堂本刚的指尖卸力，攀附不住面前的臂膀。他的前端欲望在跟光一紧贴的小腹上不断磨蹭，跟着后穴进出的频率一道带来濒临崩溃的情潮。他眼角浸湿，挺腰迎合着每一次撞入，脚尖绷起，脖颈后仰出了优美的弧线。  
怀中溢出呜咽，堂本光一在欲望攀爬间亦有近乎头皮发麻的快感。他咬着牙尽根拔出又全力没入，幽穴已经被欺负得难以闭合，湿漉漉地顺着股间往下流淌着各种混杂交融的液体。隔壁床榻整齐叠起的衣物与眼前凌乱破碎的画面形成鲜明对比并且刺激着眼球，堂本光一已经难以自控挺腰交合的动作，那根高潮的山崩线会在任何一个下一秒断裂。  
但堂本刚觉得，光一不会如此轻易地绕过他。  
固然是比多年前长进不少，可骨子里的顽劣依旧不改分毫。  
他被操得堪堪欲坠，双腿都无法合拢，散架般垂挂着，想要发泄的欲望却被骤然悬吊在高空，上不去，下不来。  
因为光一不知为何突然刹车停住。  
怎么？报复我先前找房卡不成？堂本刚脑子里打转着各种念头，隔着水雾眼睛一眨不眨地盯着分明也箭在弦上的光一。光一的性器仍严丝合缝地埋堵在身体里，人却转移了注意力在枕边来回摸索。  
你找什么呢？堂本刚哑着嗓子问。  
堂本光一不答话。  
堂本刚隐约感觉他摸到了一个长方体形状的物事，对着某个方向滴了一声，不待他继续疑惑，下一秒，几米开外安静的电视机忽然开始了运转。  
不是吧？说来看电视，还真看电视不成？  
他的吐槽没有延续多久，因为堂本光一换了几个台后停驻，他明白这家伙到底存了多诡异的心眼了。  
【接下来，FNS歌谣祭邀请到了......】  
“喂！光一！”  
相当耳熟，是走廊路过的住客正在看着的节目，也是他们逃离的工作现场。  
纵尺度再大，堂本刚也无法坦坦荡荡把活面不改色心不跳地继续下去了。他挣扎着推人，想抢过遥控器立刻关上电视，可力气不敌人，光一一把箍住手腕摁压在了床上，还拉着他调转了方向，对着一张张熟脸彻底不收力度地抽插起来。  
“怎么了？不就是个节目？”  
“你！——你变态么？！”  
堂本刚酸软的腿不听使唤，愤愤的叱骂随着进出破碎且变调。  
他难以比较这跟当年究竟哪一个更让自己尴尬。节目依旧富丽堂皇，热闹喧哗，他们也在不久的以前端坐其中，与每一张脸庞礼貌亲和地打招呼，做镁光灯下完美无缺的人偶。  
有事务所的后辈，有业内常打照面的同行，他怎么能够忘记了，自己原也是在那个被普通人遥望着的世界里生存的。  
可他却在镜头无法捕捉的地方大张着双腿任人采撷，自己的相方也脱去了王子的精致外壳，展露出了原始的动物性。  
于是仿佛又重新被那些眼睛包裹，观察着自己每一处裸露在外的肌肤。性快感在近乎视奸的环境里被放大了很多倍，一丝一毫的摩擦都叫他战栗发抖。  
堂本光一更不好受。  
他的身体被刚紧紧缠裹，幽穴压迫得几乎立刻就要泄身。刚很美，沉浸在性中时的模样堂本光一不会让任何人觊觎到半分。此时此刻电视里仿佛注视过来的目光又叫他有种独占的满足感——是他一个人的，只是他一个人的。  
堂本光一有了长进，知道不该在裸露在外的肌肤上留下过分的咬痕。他已经学会了在暧昧隐蔽处打上抹不掉的标记，涂抹上自己的气味和液体。  
把吻痕留在外边什么的，是小学生在书本上签名字那样幼稚的事吧。他如此鄙夷着十多年前的自己。  
电视上漂亮的面孔应接不暇，他却只能注意到自己身边的人。刚的手摸索着探来，要与自己的相扣，还带着一丝委屈的哭腔，说你亲亲我。  
四十了，放在传统的社会话语里，他们也算是初老了。  
可刚眉眼顾盼间依旧是当年明艳亮丽的少年模样，会缠着自己撒娇，笑起来的弧度和那年栏杆上托腮的孩子别无二致。  
有一些陪伴的人们离开了，连带着许多年间训斥他们胡来的责骂。  
但堂本光一做了决定，他会继续守在刚的身边，给他平淡却平安的生活。  
倾身一吻，落在额角发间，无关情色。  
下一个上台的人轮到你了吗？  
他哑着嗓子，笑着逗弄问。  
可宛如压在绷线上的最后一根轻飘的羽毛，积累的欲望就在这几乎不可感的触碰里，尽数崩塌溃泄了。

5.  
堂本刚头一回觉得，光一在家里专心研究家务安排表还挺能派上用场的，要不然他们可能又要来不及把自己收拾齐整赶回工作现场了。  
“哎呀祖宗哦急死我老人家了！快点快点快点,这东西都拿好，等会镜头过来了千万给点好脸色——我就说吧！怎么又一副没睡醒的样！”  
经纪人先生恐怕更年期将至，激素水平失衡严重，三言两语就好跳脚。  
堂本刚努力控制自己不打第四个哈欠而让经纪人流露出更加崩溃的神情，堂本光一则闷头玩着手里的旗子，很不耐烦的模样。  
丑．王子殿下简短地给予评价。  
那也要拿着，还要挥起来，让所有人都看见。经纪人先生不怕他臭脸，狠狠回怼。  
大概很记恨自己忙昏头的时候这两位爷还能悠哉悠哉吹着空调看电视。  
经纪人小跑开把他们丢在原地待机，上台录像启动一分钟倒计时，堂本光一却挪了挪脚步，凑到堂本刚耳根嘀咕出一句天下百分之九十男人都会在搞完之后追问的话：“爽不爽？”  
挺胆大，旁边还来来往往着工作人员与同行艺人，收音装置也不知道何时会启动。  
堂本刚挑了挑眉，扭头把人上下打量了一番。  
“也就那样吧。”他不咸不淡，端得一副泰然处之，“比你年轻那会子差远了，还以为能满打满算用完三小时呢。”  
堂本光一：“......???”  
事实证明，虽然体力差距巨大，可堂本刚在斗嘴这件事情上注定输不得。  
能这么算么？是谁婆婆妈妈非得洗好几次澡？是谁做了一次就嚷嚷腰快断了不肯让人碰的？  
天降巨锅，还事关男性尊严，堂本光一一肚子反击根本来不及说出口，堂本刚就已经忽然勾起了职业偶像的可爱笑容，挥着带着卡通图案的小旗子对着镜头营业了。  
发尾不显眼处依旧翘起了一角，时间仓促，没有打理。  
堂本刚踩点及时，没有给与堂本光一任何辩驳的机会。  
但是身边的人却骤然靠近了。  
带着两个人身上同样的沐浴露味道，鼻尖还蹭在发梢，若再往里一些，就会落在那个吻的位置。  
嗯....不急，等晚上11点回了家，可就不止是有三个小时了。  
效率主义人士怡然自得地满打满算着，连明天要打扫书房还是客厅还是健身室都想好了。  
堂本刚隐约察觉到身边人忽然间莫名轻快起来的心情，觉得脖子边缘的汗毛几乎竖起。他不敢回头看光一的眼神，笑容渐僵，只预感等自己走下镜头，恐怕有的是苦头吃了。

End


End file.
